


You're a Star, Harry Styles

by dotty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Even More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snippets, louis loves harry and harry loves louis and there is just a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotty/pseuds/dotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Louis and Harry being super in love and fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Star, Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Please keep the fourth wall intact. Stay classy, San Diego.

Louis' eyes scanned the crowd of screaming fans, waving at group in the front row and smiling as they erupted into giggles. He squinted towards the back of the arena and waved blindly into the bright lights. Harry, who stood next to him, picked up his microphone stand and pushed it towards the crowd and the fans sang the words along with the boys. 

_I want you to hit the pedal heavy metal, show me you can._

As they repeated the last line again and again, Louis turned to watch his band mate. Harry's long fingers wrapped tightly around the stand and his eyes squeezed shut as he belted the final words. The sweat beaded at his forehead and his hair flopped around as he jumped with the final note. The room filled with the enormous praise of the fans and Louis ran toward the other side of the stage for the next song. He brushed by Harry, his lips almost touching his ear as he whispered, "You're a star, Harry Styles." 

Harry turned to grin at Louis, but he was already gone, running towards his mic and shouting something to Liam. He couldn't stop the huge smile from spreading across his face as he turned back to the crowd.

***

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the flat as Louis hummed loudly to himself. He moved the eggs slowly around the griddle, sprinkling in salt and pepper, before dumping the pile onto a plate with the bacon. "Harry, hurry up! Foods ready!" He chirped. A door closed loudly down the hall and Louis could hear the sound of lazy footsteps moving toward him. 

Practically jumping into the hall, Louis shouted, "Listen, your bacon is going to be cold and don't you think for a second I'm going to-" He stopped suddenly as his eyes raked up and down. Harry half-grinned, shaking his head and pushing his hair up out of his eyes. "This alright?" He asked, thumbing the collar of his blazer and looking at Louis for approval. Louis laughed loudly before clapping a hand over his mouth. Noting Harry's confused look, he rushed forward and tugged at the boy's shirt. "You know I love a good fashion statement, but honestly _what_ is this heart pattern?" 

"Hey," Harry started, his voice low, but Louis shook his head. 

"I mean, I'd still be into you if you dressed in a garbage bag, but don't you think this is a little... dorky?" Louis spread his hands out over the fabric, looking at it closely. 

Harry shook his head, "I think it's cool, I've got no need to take myself so seriously, Lou." He smiled and brushed his thumb across the boy's cheek gently. Louis shrugged his shoulders, looking up at Harry and grinning excessively. 

"I suppose I can excuse it this time, Styles, since, for some reason, you still look completely fuckable." He slipped his fingers under the fabric slowly, touching Harry's soft skin and rubbing his thumbs in circles over his hipbones. Harry pulled away at the coldness for a moment, before settling back in against Louis' hands. 

"Mmm, you don't look too bad yourself, Tomlinson." Harry leaned his head onto Louis', placing a soft kisses into his hair and breathing in the smell of it. He paused, turning his head to the side slightly. "You nervous at all, Lou?" 

Louis fingers pressed into Harry's hips, "Only a little," He moved his eyes to meet Harry's, "It's only natural though, this is the premiere of our very own fucking _movie_." Both their faces broke into smiles as the realization set in yet again, but Harry's slowly turned back to furrowed brows and pursed lips. Almost immediately Louis rose up and brought Harry's lips to his, kissing him deeply. As he pulled away, Harry started to murmur something, but Louis placed a finger against his lips, "Don't worry, darling," He dragged the words out, emphasizing each one, "You're a star."

***

Harry opened the door to the flat quietly, sliding through and closing it carefully behind him. He leaned back for a moment, grinning at the sound of Louis' loud singing in the other room. The smaller boy stood in the kitchen, pushing dishes in and out of soapy water and singing, almost shouting, along to some dumb pop song he had playing. 

_When you're ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na na..._

Harry bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a laugh as Louis' voice cracked loudly. He slipped away from the door, sneaking behind the wall next to the kitchen. His boots knocked loudly against the wood flooring, but Louis couldn't hear anything over the sound of his own singing. Harry giggled and peeked his head around the door frame into the kitchen. Louis stood with his back to Harry, his hands inside the sink. His sweatpants hung low on his hips as he swayed back and forth to the music. With his eyes closed, Louis leaned his head back and rocked his hips with the song.

_You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation. I'll be sittin' right here, real patient._

Without realizing it, Harry's mouth had fallen open as he watched Louis dance. He rubbed his palms nervously and leaned further around the corner, holding onto the molding around the door. Louis leaned forward slightly to reach the bottom of the sink, leaning against the counter with his bum sticking out, still singing loudly with the music. 

_I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. So baby whenever you're ready…_

Suddenly, Harry's sweating palms lost their grip on the molding and he fell forward, stumbling into the kitchen and barely keeping his footing. Louis swung around suddenly, looking scared for a moment at the loud noise, and then quickly raising an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you think you-" Louis' words were cut off as Harry ran to him and scooped him up around the waist, hoisting him over his shoulder.

Harry moved down the hall and held his arms tight around Louis, despite his protests. "Honestly Harry, you can't just come in here and- What made you think you could just- Put me down you prick!" Harry giggled and pressed a kiss to Louis' side. He nudged open the bedroom door with his knee and set Louis down on the bed, quickly leaning down over him to brush their lips together, before pulling away. Louis sighed into Harry's lips impatiently, "Harry what are you-"

Harry interrupted him yet again, "Selena Gomez? Really Lou?" He laughed and poked Louis in the side teasingly. Louis erupted into a fit of giggles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He reached down to bat Harry's hand away, but Harry pushed his hand against Louis', lacing their fingers together and bringing them to his mouth. He placed a soft, slow kiss on the back of Louis' hand, letting his lips linger there for a second too long. They stared into each other's eyes, blinking slowly, and Louis let out a shallow breath. 

Harry's eyes seemed to pin Louis to the bed. Whether he wanted to or not, Louis couldn't look away. They gazed at each other, occasionally leaning in for a quick kiss but always moving back to simply admire one another. Louis' hand reached up to grasp at Harry's hip, pulling him closer, and Harry slipped his leg between Louis' thighs. Louis kissed at Harry's collarbones, running his tongue lightly over one of the birds and sliding it across his chest. "H-harry," He breathed into the hot skin. Harry had gone silent, his eyes fluttering shut and his grip on Louis' hand loosening. Louis kissed up Harry's neck, stopping to suck at his pulse point for a moment. Harry let out a shuddering breath and squeezed Louis' hand tighter. "It's alright, love... I've got you..." Louis murmured, smiling against Harry's neck before finally pressing their lips together again. Louis slipped his tongue between Harry's lips, kissing him deeply.

After they pulled away, Harry's eyes blinked open, his pupils were larger and he licked his lips quickly, "Lou..." His voice shook slightly and his face was flush. Louis grinned and leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek, at the same time pushing Harry's shoulders to the side and flipping them over. He straddled Harry's lap, and Harry looked up at him wide eyed, his hands immediately moving to rest on the skin above the hem of Louis' sweats. Louis leaned forward, pressing one hand on either side of Harry. His lips ghosted over Harry's and he whispered, so quiet it was barely audible, "Harry Styles, you're a-"

For the last time that night, Harry cut Louis off. He leaned up to press his lips against Louis' mid sentence. And when they pulled away, he stared into Louis' eyes for a moment and sighed. "No...Louis... _you're_ a star."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends!! Also thanks to louistumlinson for letting me be inspired by the "You're a star, Harry Styles." dialogue from her fic, "Compliments to the Chef". (http://archiveofourown.org/works/935706)


End file.
